


【JayTim】A Peaceful Night

by kizuna030



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned of past totured
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim是Jason的光。Tim is the light of Jason's hard life.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 17





	【JayTim】A Peaceful Night

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Arkham Knight！Jason，二人秘密交往中設定
> 
> ＊最近玩了AK後，我他媽都要哭了，難過死我了，心疼Jason嗚嗚嗚
> 
> ＊真的，謎語人滾出哥譚，我還要找130多個謎語（笑容逐漸消失
> 
> ＊這邊先說一下，沒有採用AK中Tim/Babs的迷惑設定，也沒有採用AK中Tim的沒頭髮設定，他還是大家熟悉的16歲少年。
> 
> ＊這篇還是相對比較甜的，正在準備一篇虐的長篇AK！AU
> 
> ＊如果以上設定都OK的話，請：

「要是讓那個老頭知道，他可不會高興的，鳥寶寶。」Jason Todd好笑地看著眼前在自己安全屋中的沙發上，窩著那隻紅色的小鳥。Tim Drake正抱著他的電腦，舒服地用抱枕包圍在自己身邊，一臉認真地研究最近正在偵查的案件。  
  
男生眼睛也不抬起來看向他，以對方可以聽見的聲量回應到︰「我想你了。」聽到他的話，Tim下意識地想要反駁他不在意Bruce Wayne的看法，但他確實在意，也無法對Jason說謊。對於Tim如此坦率地承認了自己的想法，Jason不禁挑了下眉，這感覺有點怪怪的。  
  
要是按平時的話，Jason在夜巡回到安全屋後，應該和家具打個招呼後便去洗澡睡覺了。然而現在他的秘密小男友現在正躲在自己的沙發上，還沒靠近他就感受到對方那說不上的怪異。在他死去復活的這段時間中，他曾怨恨Bruce、Dick、Barbara，甚至是Tim，怨恨過所有不去Arkham瘋人院中拯救他的人，怨恨替代了他的人。  
  
當時Arkham的所有事情都被平息的時候，Gotham回復正軌。而Jason在第一次看見Tim的時候，他想要殺了眼前被他小一號的男孩，他知道他當時會殺掉對方。幸好當時他止住了那想法，否則他會為他所失去的事物後悔。Tim是他現在仍活著的唯一目的，是他的光。當所有人都背棄他的時候，只有Tim願意伸出他的手，把想要殺掉他的自己從沼澤中拉出來，不介意自己混身沾滿了泥濘。  
  
Jason不知道這個小鳥現在想的是甚麼東西，他現在想要做的事情只有安撫對方的逆毛，讓他恢復光彩。他走到男生的身邊，把筆記本電腦合好，隨意地放到沙發旁的茶几上。一下把悶著不說話的男生撈到懷中，讓對方坐在自己的大腿上，腦袋靠在自己的胸膛，自己則調整位置靠在沙發的扶手上。  
  
清楚地感覺到男生在懷中一僵，Jason只得盡量放輕了語氣詢問︰「發生了甚麼事嗎？」一隻手摟緊了Tim的纖腰，另一隻大手則掃著男生的髮絲，指腹小心地按摩對方的頭皮，嘴巴一下一下的輕吻男生的臉頰，想讓神經緊繃的Tim放鬆下來。然而這樣的動作只換得對方把自己埋得更深，Tim的腦袋埋在胸膛上，雙手抓著他的肩膀不願放手。  
  
意識到Tim並沒有打算開口，Jason按捺繼續想要詢問對方的衝動，靜待戀人開口說話。Jason自問對於任何事情都沒有多大的耐心，他的所有耐性都給予了Tim，特別是在他剛復活回來的那段時間，這讓他更堅定想要好好的對待他的男生。  
  
Tim逐漸在Jason的安撫和親吻下放鬆下來，終於小心地吐出了一句話︰「還疼嗎……？」埋在Jason胸腔上說出來的話被悶得慌，幾乎傳不進Jason的耳朵裡，男人不得不詢問男生剛剛說了甚麼。這時Tim把他的臉抬起來，暗藍寶石對上湖水綠，裡面寫滿了讓Jason心疼的色彩。  
  
Jason本掃著他髮絲的手轉為輕撫Tim因悶著而變紅的臉蛋，迷戀地姆指按著還帶著點肉感的臉。「我問……還疼嗎？」Jason的不明所以的歪歪頭，不太理解對方話中是甚麼意思。Tim抬起手，想要碰上Jason左側的臉，男人下意識地向後閃躲，不想要被碰到那被烙下的嘔心的印記。Tim如同被閃電擊中一樣，馬上把手收回來，條件反射地回應︰「對不起……」  
  
他們從來沒有提及到Jason在Arkham中被Joker折磨的時候，對他兩來說那是難以談及的事情。Jason對於Tim突如的反常大概有了點頭緒，但說實話，他自己也沒有準備好提及這件事。「沒有甚麼你需要感到抱歉的，鳥寶寶。」Jason嘗試勾起一個笑容，安撫對方，而那顯然失敗了，因為那雙暗藍的眼眸中的灰暗更明顯了。 

Tim咬著下唇，擔心自己會說出甚麼觸及到對方的話。「我看到了，Jason……我看了那些錄像……我…」即使那個時候Jason還沒和Tim在一起，單是看到Joker這樣瘋狂地折磨任何人也好，那種讓人不適的感覺也讓Tim無法安睡，更何況那是Jason，是他的男朋友。Joker不單是折磨他，那瘋子的目的是要毀掉Jason的靈魂，而這個想法讓Tim快要窒息。

當Tim說到錄影的時候，Jason感覺自己血管中的血液瞬間凝固了，他仍然清楚地記得那個錄影機對著自己時的恐懼。不知道自己如此卑微的情況會被誰看到，卻又希望有人因為看到這些影片而來拯救他，而這從來沒有發生，他失去了所有的希望。

Jason仍然可以感覺到Joker的對他的嘲諷，鐵棍敲打自己在自己身上痛楚，躺在沾滿腐臭血腥味的磚塊上試圖爬離Joker的視線，可是他太弱了，他沒有力氣反抗對方的折磨。男人沉浸在自己的恐懼當中，是Tim的聲音把他拉回現實。「Jay......Jason......說說話......」Tim搖晃著Jason的身體，不停地呼喊著對方的名字，希望可以得到回應。

「嗯...我在........」Jason有輕無力地回應對方，圈著男生的雙臀卻不自覺地收緊了，彷彿害怕對方會被搶走一樣。「對不起，我希望我那時就在你的身邊，我應該要來找你的.....」Tim把自己埋在Jason的頸窩間，用力地回抱對方，希望可以讓男人知道自己現在就在這裡，他無需要再害怕。

Jason側過頭讓自己埋在Tim微長的黑髪間，肆意地汲取男生身上若有似無的氣味，那就像 **家** 的味道，提醒他自己已經不再在瘋人院中，Tim就是他的現實，他的一切。他們分享著舒適的沉默，緊擁對方彷如世界末日，直到Jason找回他的聲音：「這不是你可以控制的...我現在知道了......但不要離開我。Tim，永遠不要離開我。」Jason的一生失去過太多事物，他的父母、Bruce、羅賓的身份，甚至是他的生命，要是再讓他失去一生中的唯一摯愛的話，就算是Lazarus Pit的池水也無法再救回他。

Tim把自己和對方稍為拉開一點距離，好讓自己再次對上男人的雙眼。Tim凝視著那片湖水綠，謹慎而堅定地對著愛人說：「我永遠不會離開你的，Jason。」Jason閉上眼睛深呼吸了一口氣才點點頭，在他睜開雙眼同時拉著Tim的手，放到自己的左臉上。年輕的男生馬上瞪大了明亮的雙眸，幾乎想要把手抽出來。

「沒關係，我唯一願意被你觸碰到。」被人觸碰Joker烙下傷疤還是讓Jason感到不適，但他在說服自己那是Tim。他需要讓自己接受臉上的瘡疤，接受自己的經歷過的折磨。Tim的指尖觸碰到那烙下的J字時，Jason似是恐懼，又如嘆息般呼出了一口氣。「我愛你，Jason。無論你長甚麼樣子。」Tim小心地描繪著那凹凸不平的皮膚，小心地湊到對方的疤痕上奉上一吻，即使對方經歷了那麼多事情，他還是會一直愛著Jason。

Jason輕輕劃了一個笑容：「即使我長得像企鵝人一樣？」對於戀人突如其來的破壞氣氛，雖說Tim也已經習慣了，但還是慣性的翻了下白眼。他知道對方是想要緩和氣氛，Tim也順著他的話說：「不，如果你長得像他一樣，我是不可能會愛你的。」男人馬上抱緊Tim在狹小的沙發上轉了個身，讓小一號的男生躺在沙發上，自己則用健碩的身軀小心地壓在對方身上，用力地不斷胡亂親吻著對方的臉頰。

Tim被他的幼稚的行徑惹笑了，終於露出今晚的第一個笑容，大笑著用雙手抵在男人的臉上，試圖把對方推離自己。「投降！我投降！哈哈，就算你長得像企鵝人我也愛你！」終於得到滿意的回覆，Jason露出了得意的笑容，輕柔地吻上Tim的唇瓣。

「我愛你，Tim，謝謝你。」Jason低下頭親上男孩的嘴巴，後者自然不過地張開了嘴巴，好讓男人可以侵入自己的口腔。他們分享親吻，沉醉在這個平靜的夜晚當中。


End file.
